


Thicker Bikes

by PageTurner57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Rating: M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageTurner57/pseuds/PageTurner57
Summary: After helping her out with a nasty ex, Bucky invites Cara to join his crew, and later Loki, on a very interesting night...





	Thicker Bikes

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, so 18+ only please! Thanks so much for reading!!

The bar- well it was really a hole in the wall, was fairly packed. Classic rock music played loudly over the speakers mixing with the blur of voices. I sat at the bar, nursing a beer as I watched the door. My boyfriend was supposed to meet me half an hour before, but I’d been sitting by myself feeling more and more pitiful as the minutes ticked by. This wasn’t the first, second, or third time, but for some reason, I dealt with it. The bartender smiled over at me, tilting her head as if to ask ‘where is he?’ I rolled my eyes in response and she shook her head. It was getting old, but I stayed there, enjoying the music and crowd, watching the casual game of pool across the room. The door opened and I glanced over, disappointed at first, but couldn’t help but to stare at the man who’d just walked in. 

He was tall with wide shoulders only a boxer would have that were accentuated by the red Henley beneath his leather vest. He paused for a moment to survey the bar, his eyes meeting mine. I’d been caught, and he threw me a wink, grinning mischievously as he made his way through the crowd. I turned back to the bar and checked my phone. Still nothing. He probably wasn’t even going to show. Finishing my beer, I waived to the bartender, tossing some cash down and stood to leave.

Suddenly, I fell into the bar, its edge knocking the wind out of me and causing the bottle to fall, shattering on the floor behind me. I coughed, grasping my stomach and turned to see who’d shoved me. Of course, it was my drunk boyfriend. “Hey,” he slurred, leaning in for a kiss, but I pushed him away. 

“You’re drunk, Kyle,” I spat. “Where the hell were you?” He grinned to himself and wiped his face.

“Come on, don’t be like that. I was at work!”

“That bullshit,” I replied, pushing his intrusive hands away, but he grabbed my wrist to keep me between him and the bar. “Get off. I’m going home.”

“We just got here!” He shoved himself against me, trying to kiss me again. “Come on, I missed you!”

“Let go of me.” I tried pushing him away again, but I forgot how strong he got when he was drunk. “I’m going home. I’m done, Kyle. Don’t call me again.” My words slowly processed and he stepped back, stumbling into a nearby group, my wrist slipping from his grip. I pushed my way through the crowd, hoping he’d be distracted enough not to follow, but when I emerged into the warm, summer night, the crunching of gravel behind me told me otherwise. “Kyle, go away!” I shouted, hurrying toward my car. But his stride was longer than mine and before I could unlock the door, he shoved me up against the side of the car, his hands groping me despite my attempts to shove him back. “I said stop!” 

I’d never been scared of him before, only frustrated and annoyed, but realizing that I wasn’t strong enough to take him on spurred a fear inside of me that I gathered into my elbow, bashing him in the face. Finally, he stumbled back, grasping his now bleeding nose. He glanced down at his bloody hand and came at me, his fist raised and ready to strike. Suddenly, he fell to the ground, another fist making contact with his face. I couldn’t understand what happened at first, but when a hand reached out to touch my arm, I staggered back, looking up at the biker from earlier. 

“You okay?” he asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“Come on, let’s get you inside.” He placed his hand on my back and guided me across the parking lot, but paused. 

“Hey!” Kyle had gotten back up and was staggering toward us. The biker glanced down at me, waiting for my reaction. “She’s not going anywhere!”

“Fuck off, Kyle. I told you I’m done.” I spat, and followed the biker inside, but not before he tried one more time. 

“You’re my girlfriend and you’re not going back in there!” Slowly I turned back to face him. 

“Don’t ever talk to me, call me, or find me again. We’re done.” Satisfied, I turned back to the bar, following the biker back inside, but not before he gave his own piece. 

“If I ever see you back here, you’ll get a whole lot more than just a fist to the face. Got it?” He guided me back inside and through the noisy crowd which seemed to naturally part for him. I don’t know when it started, but my hands were shaking and everything was too loud. A gentle hand on my back brought me back to the present, guiding me down a small hallway and into a quiet office. I sat in a chair and put my head in my hands, trying to stop the shaking. “You’re safe here. It’s okay now.” Slowly, I looked up at him. He’d perched himself against a table, his arms folded across his chest as he watched me. 

“I’m so sorry,” I sighed, scrubbing my face. What a way to make an impression. “Thank you.. For.. you know…”

“Don’t mention it.” He replied, and handed me a bottle of water which I took and drank greedily. I hadn’t realized how thirsty I was. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay. I uh, think the shaking stopped.” 

“That’s good. I’m Bucky.”

“Cara,” I replied. “God, that was so humiliating. I really should go. I’m sorry about that- I didn’t mean for him to cause such a scene.”

“Come on, stay for a bit. You need to relax.” Bucky said. “Besides, I have a friend of mine making sure that guy gets in a cab home. He won’t bother you here again. And trust me, this bar has seen a lot worse than him.”

“He’s such a jerk,” I sighed. “I can’t believe I put up with him for so long.”

“Bit of an understatement.” I nodded, chuckling quietly. 

“Listen, why don’t you come sit with me and my friends for a bit. Stay and relax. I promise you’ll be safe here.” When I didn’t reply, he added. “You’re still shaking.”

“I don’t want to keep you-”

“You’re not keeping me, I promise.” Slowly he pushed himself away from the table and knelt before me. “Besides, we’ll cheer you up and make sure you get home safe.” I really didn’t want to go home by myself just yet, and the adrenaline rush had worn down. I considered my options- no work the next day, and no boyfriend to worry about. That was a new concept. 

“Alright,” I nodded. “Yeah, I’ll stay.” His smile was warm and contagious and as we re-entered the bar, he nodded to the bartender who smiled back at me. He lead me across the room to a booth where a few others were sitting, some sipping beer, others liquor. He slid into the booth and nodded toward the space behind him. 

“Cara,” he began, nodding toward each person at the table, “this is Steve, Nat, Wanda, and… Loki is around here somewhere.” They all Nodded or waived as he listed their names. I began to relax as they chatted about their days, laughing at old inside jokes and enjoyed their drinks.

Suddenly, someone slid into the booth beside me. “Hello,” he purred, stretching his arm to rest behind me on the booth. 

“Hi,” I replied, blushing at his appraising gaze. 

“Sneaky bastard,” Bucky laughed, leaning closer. “That’s Loki. Loki, this is Cara.”

“Cara.” His voice was smooth and silky, nearly pornographic. “Would you like to dance?” A sudden surge of bravery overcame me and I nodded, following him out to where others were dancing. I stepped close to him, but he snaked one arm around my hips to pull me closer. Tall and lithe, not usually my style, but the way he grinned down at me, not trying to hide the way he was eyeing my breasts beneath my shirt sent shivers down my spine. For a brief moment, he glanced behind me and grinned. “So you know Bucky?”

“We actually just met,” I replied, but he wasn’t going to let it go.” I had a bit of a … situation in the parking lot. Luckily he was nearby to rescue me.”

“How noble of him. And why did you need to be rescued?”

“My ex didn’t understand ‘go away.’ Don’t worry. I got a hit in before he came.”

“Sexy and fierce.” Loki purred, leaning down into my ear. “I like it.” I blanched, losing the beat for a moment and he chuckled. “What is it, darling? Do you disagree?”

“No- I mean -yes I mean I wasn’t expecting-“

“Darling, I find you quite sexy.” His hand trailed from my hip and into my back, just above my ass. Before I could reply, I felt another pair of hands slide onto my hips as a warm body pressed up against me. 

“Is he bothering you, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, his lips barely touching my ear and I grinned up at Loki.

“Oh, I may need you to rescue me again, Bucky.” I replied, reaching up to run my fingers through his hair. 

“Just say the word, baby, and you can hop on my bike. I’ll take good care of you.” He pressed himself against my back, his hips shamelessly grinding against me.

“I doubt she needs rescuing, Barnes,” Loki added. “From what I hear, she held her own quite well.” 

“He’s got a point, Bucky.” Where was this crazy surge of confidence coming from? “I’m tougher than I look.” Loki grinned down at me, his lips barely touching mine. 

“Then who will it be darling? Me?”

“Or me?”

“Or,” Loki added, his hand drifting across my throat to push a stray hair away. “Show us both how tough you are.” It took me a second to realize what he’d just suggested and I paused. I’d never… 

Sensing my hesitation, Bucky said: “We’ll take good care of you, baby.” My mind was going a mile a minute. I didn’t have a boyfriend, I didn’t have work- what did I have to lose? Besides, it had been far too long…

“Say yes,” Loki said, his warm breath caressing my lips. “Let me hear you.”

“Yes,” I said, earning a smile from Loki. Behind me, Bucky chuckled. 

“Come on then.” Loki took my hand and guided me out to the parking lot. I had expected to climb into a car, but I was faced with two separate bikes. 

“Hop on, baby.” Bucky called, starting the engine of his Harley. Beside him, Loki straddled a sport bike and winked. 

“Sorry, Loki,” I grinned, swinging a leg over Bucky’s bike, “I like my bikes a bit thick.”

“Ooh I like her,” Bucky laughed, handing me a helmet. 

“The night isn’t over yet, darling!” 

The next thing I knew, we were flying down the streets, passing across a highway, the noise of the bike filling the air. The wind whipped across my skin and as he accelerated, I tensed; I hadn’t been on a bike in a while. 

“You okay baby?”

“Yeah,” I called back. Another bike, Loki from the look of it, came speeding up beside us. He wore a dark green and black, full-face helmet that perfectly matched the colors on his bike. 

Not long after, we coasted into a quiet suburban area. 

“Do you live here?” I asked, climbing off the bike. Barely a moment later, Loki pulled up beside us and pulled his helmet off, combing back his long, black hair with his fingers. 

“Nah,” Bucky replied, taking the helmet. “This is Loki’s place.”

“So you guys aren’t…”

“We like to share,” Loki replied. “Come on, darling. Let’s get inside.” I followed them up the stone stairs and into the house which seemed so much more expensive than I’d ever think someone in that bar could afford. 

As they lead me into the house, that nagging feeling of doubt reappeared. Was I really about to spend the night with not one, but two guys that I’d just met at a biker bar? Sensing my hesitance, Bucky ran his hand across my back, pulling me toward him as Loki closed the door and flipped on the lights. But Bucky’s bright blue eyes had captured me, and his playful grin pushed all of my doubt away. I was spending the night with these two men. And I was definitely looking forward to it. 

“Starting without me?” Loki chuckled. “Come on, let’s go upstairs. I promise it’s much more comfortable.” Bucky winked and, taking my hand, led me up the stairs, Loki following close behind. 

The second the bedroom door closed, they were on me. Loki, taking my face in his hands, pulled me into a kiss. Behind me, Bucky traced his hands down my arms, leaving lazy kisses down my neck to nibble at my shoulder. Taking my hand, he wound it in his hair and I obliged, tugging at the small bun at the base of his neck. Before I could process it, Loki had dropped to his knees and started tugging my shoes off, his nimble fingers unbuttoning my jeans. Together, they helped me step out from the fabric, Bucky slowly pulling my shirt over my head. 

“She looks delicious, doesn’t she?” Loki purred, running his hands up my legs to part them just as he began to trail kisses up the inside of my thigh to press his lips over my clothed heat. 

“Hm…” Bucky’s voice was low, rumbling in my ear as he cupped my breasts in his hands. “Oh, she does. Are you gonna have a taste? What do you say, baby, you gonna give Loki a taste?” I could only whimper and nod, but they weren’t having it. 

Suddenly, Loki nipped my inner thigh. “Words, darling. Let me hear you.”

“Please,” I breathed. 

“Please what?” Bucky asked, Loki grinning up at me.

“Please… I want you to… taste me.” 

“Good girl.” Loki dragged the fabric down my legs just as Bucky unhooked my bra, both items tossed to the side.

“Oh, fuck!” I gasped as Loki swiped his tongue across my folds. He lifted one leg over his shoulder and I leaned back into Bucky who pulled my head toward him, his tongue sliding between my lips to tangle with mine. Between Loki’s tongue dancing across my clit and Bucky’s rough fingers pinching and pulling at my nipples, I felt the familiar knot build within my core. 

“You like that?” Bucky growled, one hand wrapping around my throat, just enough to remind me he was there, as his other slid across my ass to slide one, then two fingers into my heat. 

“Yes!” I was so close- Loki sucked and licked and flicked his tongue across my clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure across my body as Bucky curled his fingers into that perfect spot. Closer and closer and suddenly my senses were overwhelmed, the knot bursting within me as I came, crying out, my hands tangled in Loki and Bucky’s hair. 

I didn’t realize how much I was leaning on Bucky until Loki stood up, setting my foot back on the floor. “Ooh, darling you look quite satisfied.”

“Yeah,” I chuckled, pushing my hair from my face. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked, leading me toward the bed. 

“Hm… yeah,” I replied. “It’s been… a while actually.” They settled on either side of me, Loki brushing kisses across my shoulder. “Oh god, did I just say that out loud?”

“You did, darling.” Loki replied. “Don’t worry, love. We’ll take good care of you.” 

“I think you already did… but now I think it’s my turn.” Then, turning to Bucky: “You are both a bit… overdressed.” Bucky stood, shucking his Henley and jeans before following me to the center of the bed. Loki, however, took his time, enjoying the view as Bucky and I began to kiss. After a moment, I crawled toward the edge of the bed and pulled him closer by the top of his jeans. His belt came off easily, followed by his jeans which I pushed down his thighs enough to expose his hardened cock. 

I don’t know where this sudden burst of confidence came from, but I grinned up at Loki before licking the length of his cock then slowly took him into my mouth, taking him deeper each time. His fingers tangled in my hair, pulling it back so he could watch his cock as it moved between my lips. 

“Fuck, darling that feels… ungh…” I couldn’t help but grin to myself as he cursed, his fingers tightening in my hair. Slowly I trailed my hand up the inside of his thigh and cradled his balls in my palm, carefully massaging them as his thrusts grew sporadic, his cock reaching deeper into my mouth and throat. “Oh fuck, let me come all over those tits.” 

His cock popped out of my mouth and I stroked him, watching as his face contorted in pleasure, his hot cum covering my chest. Loki staggered back for a moment, grinning in pleasure before falling back onto a plush chair. 

“Oh, did you like that?” Bucky’s breath was warm against my ear as he ran his hand down my back. 

“I did,” I replied, and turned to face him. “But I think it’s your turn now.” 

“You did say that you liked the thicker rides better. Let’s see how you like mine.” He laid his head back against the pillows, pumping his rising cock as I crawled across the sheets to settle myself between his legs. Both men were impressive, and I had a feeling that I’d be well taken care of, just as they promised. 

The first long lick up his shaft pulled a groan from his throat that turned into curses and praise as I took him deep, just as I’d taken Loki. His fingers fisted in my hair to guide me at his pace which quickened until he was roughly fucking my face, pouring praise with each stroke. Finally, he pulled back and I began to stroke him, watching as he threw his head back and came, covering me once more in sticky cum. Slowly I turned onto my back and closed my eyes, feeling the wetness drip across my breasts as it dried.

A dip in the bed told me Loki had joined us. He traced the outline of each of my areolas, covering them in cum and blew cool air on them, chuckling as they rose to hardened peaks. “Back so soon?” I grinned, looking up as he stroked his hardening cock. 

“We’re not done with you yet.” I giggled as he nuzzled the space between my neck and shoulder, his hand trailing down my stomach to tease me, his fingers stroking through my folds. 

“Loki… stop teasing,” I wined, pulling at his long hair. He only chuckled and nipped at my ear. 

“Tell me what you want, darling.” 

“I want you to fuck me… both of you…” 

“You want us both?” Loki purred. “How do you want us?” 

“Fuck… I want… someone to…” I felt the blush of embarrassment spread across my skin and hid my face in my hands, but Bucky pulled them back. 

“Use your words, baby. Let me hear you.” Bucky said, watching as Loki swirled one finger around my clit, sending shivers across my skin. “You want us to fuck that pussy?” 

“Yeah,” I breathed. “And… my ass…” They both paused, apparently not expecting that and I covered my face again. This was so embarrassing!!! 

“You sure baby?” Bucky asked and I nodded. 

“Yeah,” I replied. “Just warm me up, Bucky.” Suddenly, Loki slipped two fingers inside of me and I gasped. 

“Oh we’ll get you nice and warmed up.” Bucky replied. They exchanged looks and Bucky stood to dig in one of the drawers of the night stand. Loki slid down, slowly parting my legs to run his cock across my increasingly wet folds. 

“Do you want it, darling?” Loki purred, watching himself rub against my pussy. “Let me hear you say it.”

“Oh god, I want it, Loki!” With that, he slid inside me, pulling out with each thrust as I stretched to fit him. When he was fully seated in me, he started thrusting gently, his cock rubbing against every sensitive spot I had. It really had been so long… I felt that hot knot wind in my core and, just as Loki took my nipple between his teeth, it burst. He rode out my orgasm, his thrusts growing rougher as I came back, opening my eyes to see him straining to keep himself from coming. 

“Come on top, darling,” Loki said, pulling out so I could climb on top. “Give me a moment. God, you feel so good, but I don’t want to finish just yet.” Honestly, I didn’t blame him. I wanted this to last as long as possible. 

“Let me warm you up,” Bucky said, pressing himself against my back. With one hand, he guided me to lay my head against Loki’s chest, opening myself up for him. 

The lube was cold at first, but Bucky’s fingers massaged my skin, warming it as he circled the ring of muscle. Slowly, he pushed his pinky finger inside of me and I groaned, burying my head in Loki’s chest. He didn’t stop, adding fingers as I relaxed and began to rock back against him. 

“I think she’s ready,” Bucky said and Loki shifted me off of him, switching places with Bucky who guided me down onto his cock. Loki took over, his fingers pushing into my ass as I rode Bucky, pressing my hands on his chest for leverage. His fingers disappeared and Bucky held me in place as Loki aligned the tip of his length with my ass and slowly slid in, taking an inch at a time. 

By the time he was fully seated, I was shaking, the fullness overwhelming in such a wonderful way. “You good, baby?” Bucky asked and I nodded, breathing a shaky ‘yeah.’ 

Slowly, they both began to move, one pulling out while the other thrust in. Bucky held me in place, thrusting up into my heat as Loki slid deep inside of me. Gradually they grew quicker, their thrusts no longer completely in sync. Loki bit down on my shoulder, cursing as he groped my breasts. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” he moaned. “I’m not going to last much longer. Come for me baby.” The sensation of being so absolutely full was overwhelming; I could only close my eyes and moan, losing myself as the knot deep inside of me suddenly burst. “Yes, that’s it baby.” 

The slick slapping of skin was the only sound in the room as Loki panted, burying his cock in my ass with a shudder and spilled deep inside of me. He pulled away slowly, leaving me and Bucky on the bed. I felt so strangely empty, but he pulled me out of it, guiding me off of his cock to kneel on the bed on all fours. Bucky slid back into my pussy, hitting new spots this time as I arched my back. I could feel the strange sensation of Loki’s cum trickling out of my ass and shivered. Bucky’s hand ran up my spine, tugging on my hair. 

“You want it rough baby?” 

“God, yes,” I groaned. Suddenly he pulled me up so I was flush against him, his hand wrapped around my throat, the other rubbing furiously at my clit as he drove into me. His cock hit that perfect spot over and over until I felt myself getting closer and closer, and cried out, clenching around his cock. 

“Fuck, Bucky!” I gasped, riding him through my orgasm. He followed, his cock shuddering inside of me with each thrust. We collapsed onto the bed, his arms shifting to wrap around me. I could barely open my eyes. I was still so sensitive, my clit throbbing from the stimulation. 

Far away, I heard Loki’s voice: “Come here, darling.” He shifted me closer, a warm cloth wiping my chest and abdomen clean before cleaning the rest of me. I wanted to be embarrassed, but I was too tired. 

The last thing I remember was drifting into sleep with a warm body in each side of me. 

***

The early morning sunlight fell across my face, pulling me from my deep sleep. It took me a moment to remember the night before, but when I shifted and felt the two men on each side of me, coupled with the pleasant soreness, I smiled to myself. Stretching, I contemplated how to climb out of the bed and find my phone- maybe I’d call an Uber… 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Bucky’s sleepy voice asked. “Where you going?”

“Just the bathroom,” I lied, sliding off the foot of the bed. It wasn’t a total lie; I stepped quietly into the bathroom and wet a washcloth, quickly cleaning myself up before using the bathroom and searching for my clothes. 

“Come back to bed, darling,” Loki called. 

“I’m gonna go,” I replied. “I…”

“You don’t need to leave,” Bucky replied. “Come on. It’s too early to be up yet.” I paused… I couldn’t go again… “We won’t do anything. Promise.” 

The bed looked so comfortable, especially that spot between them… dropping my clothes, I climbed back onto the bed and under the blanket, curling up to Bucky who wrapped his arm around me. Loki lay against my back, tracing lazy patterns on bare thigh and I drifted off again. 

I woke to the smell of… eggs? My stomach confirmed my suspicions with a loud growl. The bed was empty and I climbed out, retrieving Bucky’s red Henley and my underwear and followed the smell of breakfast. The kitchen was gorgeous. Loki stood at the stove flipping eggs in a pan as Bucky nursed a cup of coffee at the breakfast bar. 

“Hey, baby,” Bucky smiled as I approached. “Come on, breakfast is almost ready.” 

“Breakfast?” He nodded. “You guys don’t have to-“

“Come on,” Loki replied, “my cooking isn’t that bad.” 

“Are you sure?” Bucky’s smile was the only answer I needed and I climbed onto one of the chairs beside him, accepting a plate from Loki who sat opposite. 

After a few minutes of silence, all of us concentrating on the food, Loki spoke up. “How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” I replied, trying not to grin but I couldn’t hide it well. “Ok. More than good.”

Breakfast was nice; they were really relaxed about their one-night-stand hanging around for breakfast and a quick shower. Not long after, Bucky had be back on his bike and heading toward the bar where my car was still parked. He cut the engine and helped me off the bike. 

“So… this is me,” I began, glancing at my car. “I…”

“I’m glad you came back with us last night,” Bucky began. “Can I uh… give you my number?” He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. What happened to confident biker who’d knocked my ex out? Who’d taken control in the bedroom the night before? He was a cute, shy, biker now who drove me to my car and asked for my number. 

“I’d like that,” I replied and handed him my phone. When he gave it back, I tucked it into my bag and stepped closer, placing my hand on his chest. “I’ll call you?”

“Yeah,” He nodded, and grinned against me as I stood on my toes and placed a kiss on his lips. As he climbed back onto the bike, I watched him adjust his hips until he was comfortable and smiled to myself. 

I think I did like thicker bikes better...


End file.
